What If?
by Isa-Lightwood
Summary: What if Abby was never in Sector V, but instead the supreme leader? Nigel never left England, so Rachel is Sector V's leader. Where does that put everyone? Sector W is pressured to be THE best. How will they handle it?
1. Prologue part 1: Character intro

**What If?**

Summary: What if Abby was never in Sector V, but instead the supreme leader? Nigel never left England, so Rachel is Sector V's leader. Sector W is mad because Numbah 83 is ruining their missions.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Sammie, Mia, and Ashlee.

These are just MY profiles of the characters, okay? My opinions.

**WARNING: contains spoilers. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Prologue/Introduction**

**Sector V**

**362**

Rachel Tara McKenzie: good-hearted and well-mannered, Rachel is the leader of Sector V, and everyone likes it that way. Rachel is crushed-on by most boys and admired by most girls, except her rival Lizzie Devine, who thinks Rachel is "overly perfect". Most people think she and Patton would make a good couple, except Fanny and Ashlee. Harvey is her younger brother. She has feelings for Sector E member, Nigel Uno.

**60 **

Patton Gustave Drilovsky: as second-in-command of Sector V, Patton is serious and military-like, but is also loud and best buddies with Hoagie and Wally. Like a European boy version of Rachel, crushed-on by most girls, especially Fanny Fulbright, whom he considers his second girl best friend, (after Rachel) and admired by most boys, also thought by Lizzie as "overly perfect." He might have a teeny-weeny crush on Rachel. Sammie is his younger sister.

**86**

Francesca May "Fanny" Fulbright: A loud Irish redhead girl who is sector V's distraction expert and interrogator. Is Rachel's best friend and clashes with Ashlee (both yell a lot) unlike their brothers Paddy and Lee, who are best friends. Hates all the boys and is on good terms with Kuki. Has a crush on Patton, which is unknown by Rachel and the boys, but is known by Kuki and Ashlee who tease her for it. Fanny is secretly jealous of Rachel because she is not well-liked, but Rachel is, also because of Patton liking Rachel more than her and Rachel is Patton's "best friend that's a girl".

**2**

Hogarth "Hoagie" Pennywhistle Gilligan: a chubby airplane flying boy who always wears his goggles and aviator hat that is the 2x4 tech officer of Sector V. Best Buddies with Wally and Patton, and has a crush on the supreme leader, Abigail Lincoln. Cheers on Ashlee's weird antics. Tommy is his younger brother.

**3**

Kuki June Sanban: A cheerful Asian girl who is the nurse of sector V that always wears shirts and sweaters way too big for her. Not really close to any of the Sector V girls, but like a little sister to everyone except Wally, who has a crush on her. Mushi is her younger sister.

**4**

Wallabee Austin "Wally" Beatles: a short, little-tempered Australian boy with an accent, blond haired and green-eyed. Is the hand-to-hand combat specialist of Sector V. Wally is good in fights, but can sometimes start them. He has a BIG crush on Kuki. His favorite thing to wear is his orange hoodie. He fights a lot with Fanny. Joey is his younger brother.

**87**

Ashlee Layne Ames: She is kind in nature, but very teasing. She is the yoyo tactician of Sector V, although she is significantly worse than her younger brother, Lee, who she hates for that, but is good to her other siblings. She and Fanny argue frequently. She despises Abby (for no reason) and Sonya (like everyone else). Her yoyo is pink and she wears a pink beanie with a peace sign on it. Her rival is a girl named Melissa, nicknamed Missy.

* * *

**Sector W**

**363**

Harvey Gavin McKenzie: the buck-toothed helmet-clad germ-phobic leader of Sector W is Rachel's younger brother. He can be annoying sometimes, but truly cares for his team, not just how good they are or how popular they are. He doesn't want any girls in his sector (he says that Mushi and Sammie aren't "true girls" because they are tomboyish). He has a crush on Numbah 107, Mia.

**85**

Patrick Michael "Paddy" Fulbright: red-haired and green-eyed like his sister, Fanny, but happier, quieter, and kinder (and has a way softer voice). Second-in-command of sector W, doesn't really have a job, but calls himself the "freak show". He is best friends with Lee, unlike their sisters who constantly fight.

**T**

Thomas "Tommy" Pennywhistle Gilligan: Hoagie's younger brother who shares the blue shirt, khaki cargoes, and goggles, but has a different hat. He is the 2x4 tech officer of Sector W. Unlike everyone else, his codename is a letter, or sometimes he is called "The Tommy", and he wears a black cape. Joey is his best friend. Mushi thinks he is weird. Tommy makes bad jokes like Hoagie.

**84**

Lee Jason Ames: The yoyo tactician of sector W, his weapon is a neon green yoyo. He is better than his sister, Ashlee, who hates him for that, and all of his cousins, most are twice as old as him. He is best friends with Paddy. He is seen to be quite kind, being the only one welcoming Sonya to Sector W, even though everyone opposes. Everyone says that he is "such a cute kid". He always wears his signature ushanka.

**33**

Mushi Kaya Sanban: Kuki's little sister, with the same oversized sweaters (but in purple) but a different hairstyle (pigtails) and a different attitude; Mushi is negative while Kuki is positive. She is the nurse, but usually makes them feel WORSE rather than better. She has a crush on Joey, even though she would never admit that. She thinks Tommy is weird, and tells Lee that he needs to "tone down the kindness for Numbah 83." She answers back to Harvey a lot.

**46**

Joseph Sydney "Joey" Beatles: Aside from the blond hair in a bowl cut and emerald green eyes, Joey is not like Wally because he is kind of a coward. He is the distraction expert of sector W; mostly because he can't do anything else. He has crush on Mushi, which his best friend, Tommy, knows about, and is teased for it. He thinks his brother should just admit his feelings for Kuki.

**61**

Samantha Elaine "Sammie" Drilovsky: the "European cutie" is the hand-to-hand combat expert of sector W. She is serious and military-like, but has a fun side, like her older brother Patton. She is manipulative of her brother; she can get him to do anything by doing the "puppy dog face". She also irritates her brother. She wears camouflage (or variations like pink or orange) often. She is closest to Mushi, for they are the only girls in their sector, and she doesn't like Sonya.

_And last but not least…_

**83**

Sonya Kathleen McCallis: The new girl that just moved in the house next to Lee and Ashlee, she is a new girl in school and a new girl in the KND, placed by Numbah 5 in the best 8-year-old comprised sector, sector W. She _HAS_ a sister, but she is not in the KND because she is a diva. She is hated by all of them except Lee (who understands her) because she is clumsy, not aggressive, pink-loving, bad in fights, and gullible, which makes them a worse sector in total, and makes her a "true girl" (Harvey does not want any girly-girls in his sector). Can she prove to them that she can still be a reliable operative as a "true girl"?

* * *

Is this interesting enough? I like it, I've always wanted to do something about all the sector W operatives being the younger siblings of sector V, every single one of them has a match, 7-7, No extra people. And then Sonya would come in and ruin their balance as an elite team…and not having a sibling in the KND.

I like Ashlee better than any of the other sisters I've invented for Lee (Haylie, Carly, Liana and Callie) I disliked Callie so much I didn't even bother to make a story about her (Callie was a diva) and I never posted the one about Carly (Carly was sort of like Rachel)


	2. Prologue part 2: Assembly

**What If? **

**Chapter dos**

This is AU, so op. TRAINING never happened; I can't believe not having NIGEL could change the KND so much. No offense to anyone, but I like this universe better.

Can anyone imagine Numbah 60 starring in a homemade music video for 'California Gurls'? My friend said that and I was really ROTFL-ing. (Yes, we're all weird chicks who are obsessed with anything candy-related. I saw Charlie and the Chocolate factory, like, thirty times just to see Willy Wonka's magical candy factory.)

* * *

**Prologue part 2: assembly**

2005: Sector V, everyone is 7, I think

"I'm Numbah 80," a gentle brunette girl introduced herself. "If you do not know, you're here to be trained to be in the KND, or kids next door, a secret spy organization."

Hoagie raised his hand and asked, "When is it recess?" instead of the pilot hat, young Hoagie had a pom-pom hat like Tommy's.

"You don't really get recess," Numbah 80's voice was calm, patient, and motherly, the type that could be saying 'By butt is fat' and still sound like a lullaby.

"Oi can't wait to kick some groin-up behoinds!" Wally did a fighting move demo. Young Wally had two buck teeth, which fell out when he was 8.

"You need to be patient, Numbah 4,"

"Oi don't keh `bout yeh cruddy feng shui!"

"Calm down, silly!" Kuki had one hand on Wally's shoulder and the other had her 'First day of school' Rainbow monkey. (Technically, it is a class) Like Mushi, young Kuki had two pigtails.

"Whoi did yeh bring yer cruddy Rainbow Dorky, Kooks?"

"They. Are. Not. Dorkies!" Kuki grabbed Wally's shirt.

"Both of you fools cut it out! Abby's getting a headache." Abby said. Young Abby looked the same, but didn't have her hat yet. Numbah 80 pulled Kuki away from Wally.

"Hey," Hoagie looked around. "I'm Numbah 2, Kuki's Numbah 3, Wally's Numbah 4, and Abby's Numbah 5, so where's Numbah 1?"

"There is no Numbah 1 here," Numbah 80 explained "The only Numbah 1 we have is a cadet in England."

"England, oi?" Wally thought- wait, Wally _thought_? "So we're only foh'?"

"There are 3 more kids coming,"

Right then the 3 remaining kids came in.

"Sorry we're late!" the blond girl in the maroon dress looked at the two others, who were fighting.

"They're like Kuki and Wally," Hoagie whispered to Abby. Abby examined the other two, a girl with red curly hair in pigtails, wearing a white nurse outfit; and a black-brown haired European-looking boy wearing a cap backwards, black boots, and an olive green bomber jacket.

"Hi, I'm Numbah 80, since they don't know you," Numbah 80 pointed to Numbahs 2-5. "You might wanna introduce yourself."

"Rachel Tara McKenzie."

"Abigail 'Abby' Lincoln; Nice to meet ya'll,"

"Wallabee Beatles!"

"Hogarth Gilligan, sometimes known as Hoagie,"

"Kuki Sanban! I love Rainbow Monkeys!"

"Eh, shot up," Wally muttered.

"Fanny, Patton…" Rachel motioned for them to introduce themselves, but they still kept on fighting.

"Ah told yeh to leave it with Rachel!"

"I did!"

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know what happened to it!"

"Anyway," Rachel groaned. "I'll do the honors, Numbah 86, Francesca May Fulbright," she pointed to Fanny, who was now trying to put Patton in a headlock.

"Oooo, that's sooooo cool, my middle name is June, Abby's middle name is April, and her name is May!" Kuki cooed.

"Kuki, Abby doesn't like her middle name,"

"So you always talk in third person?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Abby likes to talk in third. But if the situation gets serious, she talks in first."

"So who's the boi?" Wally asked.

"Patton Gustave Drilovsky, Numbah 60,"

"They consider each other best friends, even thought they fight constantly." Rachel thought sadly.

"It might be early on, but Abby thinks they like each other."

"Maybe," Rachel tried to consider. "Well, probably."

"WHAT?" both of them looked at Rachel.

"Oh, look at the time, I've gotta run." Rachel pointed to an imaginary watch.

"So how do you like your new team?" Numbah 80 eyed all 7 cadets.

* * *

2007: Sector W, they're all 7.

"I AM NUMBAH 60, DRILL SERGEANT!"

"Pat, you're not scary." Sammie said flatly.

"Are you kidding?" Joey backed away. "He's TOTALLY scary."

For a newbie, Numbah 60 seemed like an intimidating military guy who could hurt you at any moment (of course he really _could_ hurt you though). For Sammie, she saw her silly older brother, who wasn't always like this. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, he got into this organization with that position. _Hey,_ she thought. _You live with someone, you tolerate them more._

"ALL CADETS, BACK IN LINE!"

Joey screamed and hid behind Mushi.

"Austin, he's not that scary." Mushi reassured him.

"I'm Joey, j-o-e-y."

"Seriously Pat, it's-"

"SAMMIE!"

"ROLL CALL!"

"Harvey McKenzie!"

"Tommy Gilligan!"

"Paddy Fulbright!"

"Joey Beatles!"

"Mushi Sanban!"

"Sammie Drilovsky!"

"Uh, who are you?" Patton asked the guy in the hat who didn't introduce himself.

"Numbah 84. That's all ya need to know."

"…"

No one dared to speak.

* * *

**So that's part 2 of the prologue, I think the prologue will have 5 parts, 3****rd**** will be How Numbah 1 is in England, 4****th**** will be How Numbah 5 became supreme leader, and 5****th**** will be how Ashlee got into sector V, because they have VERY high standards for that sector.**

**So this WHOLE story will be divided into 'sagas,' or parts, at least for Sector V. Sector W will probably be the same the whole story, Dealing with Numbah 83 and her 'ways' different from their usual. **

**So, leave a review on your way out, and keep reading this story! =)**


	3. Prologue part 3:Sector E & Nigel's story

**What If?**

If you don't know: AU-alternate universe (it's a fanfic term) NU-normal universe

Here's an idea for one of the sagas: Lee likes this girl that sector W _instantly _welcomes, even though she's new and they know NOTHING about her. Sonya's jealous of her because she's been in sector W for how many months and they've _never _welcomed _her_, and also all the attention new girl's been getting.

Disclaimer: NU sector V, NU sector E, and Numbah 1's family © Mr. Warburton.

Phillip and the plot ©-ish CandyforniaGurl851

* * *

**Prologue Part 3: Sector E and Nigel's story**

"Numbah 1! The rowdy hooligans from across the square are on the move! Get in the lorry and step on it!" Numbah 1,200 demanded.

"On it Numbah 1,200, sir," Numbah 1 sighed and hopped in the truck.

Numbah 1 secretly disliked his sector's leader. Numbah 1,200, Phillip, was bossy, easily angered, and overbearing, like his ex-girlfriend Bonnie DeLyle (A/N: a Lizzie knock-off).

Numbah 1 boredly fired at the hooligans. He knew what would happen anyway. He, Carmen (Numbah 513, Scarf girl), and Peter (Numbah 437, big guy) would do all the work, and Numbah 1,200 would get all the credit. _Why oh why is he leader of my sector? If he never_ does _anything, how could he pass the KND training?_

Until, Numbah 1 realized, he hadn't got such high scores on his exam either. One of his French friends, Abigail Lincoln, hacked the computer because she thought he had some potential. Some potential, He thought. I'm stuck in this with Mr. Fancy pants.

Abby was this girl that lived across the hall from his old apartment, 4-C, her mom was French, her dad was African, and her great-aunt was British. Abby's great-aunt got lonely so they moved in near her, but unfortunately (fortunately for Nigel, since he finally had a friend.) the only place near her that was NOT a giant mansion was in that apartment building.

Nigel started to think about Peter and Carmen, their loyalty to Phillip; it was sort of like Lee and Sonya, their loyalty to Harvey. Paddy left because of that, but they stayed. People thought they were people who liked to hurt themselves, but Nigel always understood.

_Better get back into it, Numbah 1,_ he told himself. _Time to work for_ Phillip.

Numbah 1 knew that, someday, he would be recognized, not just 'Numbah 1,200's sidekick,' or 'the other glasses guy of sector E.'

He knew, one day, he would have a team of his own. A team he could trust. A team he could treat with kindness. A team he could whole-heartedly thank. A team who looked up to _him_.

He knew that Abby had her own team. She was one of those special people who could naturally do that, ya know? He suspected it was Numbahs 2-4, because of her emails to him and her _MeBox_ statuses. She was invited to join them by-_what's_ _her name?_-Cookie Sanban, Numbah 3, obviously, since they were 2, 3, 4, and 5, they lived near each other. Nigel thought that Abby would be supreme leader one day. She could totally handle that, and she seemed perfect for the job.

_Ding!_ Nigel's inbox had a new message from Abby. _I wonder what she's up to_…

Now, about Nigel's house…

Abby had moved out of apartment 4-D a few months before he, his mom, Lulu, and his dad, Monty, moved out of 4-C. Today they lived in a mansion given to Monty by Nigel's grandfather, Bernard. Bernard Uno was rich from making kids labor all day, Monty was blissfully unmindful of that, and Lulu had never knew, Bernard made sure it stayed that way. Now Nigel really wished he lived another life; but hey, that's' why he joined KND, partly because he wanted justice, and partly to keep his mind off his evil extended family and nonchalant parents.

_Run down of them: _

_Bernard Wigglestein: evil grandfather_

_Benedict Wigglestein: evil uncle_

_Monty Uno: clueless dad_

_Lulu Uno: 'apparently-never-told-about-her-in-laws' mom._

_Eva Roberts: cousin who gossips about him behind his back_

_Robert Roberts: other evil uncle_ (in my universe, Nigel has, like, 4, evil uncles.)

_Bruce, David, Ashley, Olivia, and Lenny: evil foster cousins, a.k.a. The Delightful Children from down the lane. (Apparently they live down Abby's lane.) _

Anyway, back to Nigel's' house. It was big and grand; the foyer looked like a hotel lobby. It was old-fashioned, except for the game room, TV room and, of course, Nigel's bedroom. Nigel's' room was something any boy would want to stay in; the floor was wooden, but some areas were carpeted; a big window with velvet curtains was across Nigel's bed; the white walls were painted with British deigns; the futuristic technology; the giant fluffy bed that could turn into a trampoline, waterbed, or even a robot (Union Jack comforters, of course.); the study area was FAR from boring, the bookshelves were arranged like a maze, books placed on built-in shelves, and a swirly slide to get out of it; a mini-kitchen had kid-safe appliances an automated chef, an instant cupcake baker, a chocolate dispenser, a smoothie bar, and a phone with all the good restaurants on speed dial; there was a hugacious bookshelf filled with almost all the issues of Yipper; another wing to the side led to an arcade, both old style machines and new portable devices were there; and last but not least, the hangout area: various chairs, couches, pillows, armchairs, and ottomans were in front of a TV that you could probably use for a movie screen, and a table with boats floating under the glass cover in the center.

Even if he had all of that, sometimes he wished he had good ol' wood room, like the other KND Sectors, Phillip was too prissy to make a treehouse. Sure he loved his room, but sometimes he wondered what it would be like as a normal kid, not grandson of Bernard Wigglestein, rich and famous owner of Wigglestein's premium Tapioca. Sometimes, Nigel wondered if they had been lying about their family, about what Monty was really like, what Lulu was really like, why his Uncle Benedict and Grandfather Bernard had a different surname from Monty and Nigel. Sometimes he thought they gave him expensive and fine things to make him happy, and distract him from the evilness of Bernard and the suffering of all the children. But even under Phillip's command, he would still choose the KND over being a regular Wigglestein/Uno any day.

_After all, the best things in life are free. _

* * *

So that's what's goin' on with Nigel in England. Yeah, he called Kuki 'Cookie' because he doesn't know her. I made a background foh' Abby and Nigel, and the rest of Nigel's sector V (sorry if it contradicts anything canon)

(Glossary time! _Nigel's sector V_-one in the series; _Rachel's sector V_-one in this story)

I just realized that I mentioned canon sector W (363, 83, and 84) but this is AU! Well, I need something to compare my sector E to. BTW, my-ahem, I mean AU sector E is different from the series; Phillip is this dude that's kind of like Harvey, even his personality, but Numbah 513 (I named her Carmen, based on my name, Cara, I couldn't think of anything else!) and Numbah 437 (I named him Peter because for some reason I was thinking of Peter Pan)

**Anyway, please vote for the proposed saga (at the top of the page) should I use it or not?**

**Very random poll question: What would Fanny and Sammie talk about if they met each other? (Aside from hurting people, how stupid Patton is, and Rainbow Monkeys) **


End file.
